


Teen Demigod: The Lightning Thief

by ScarletGoddess12



Series: The Teen Demigod [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Demigod Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Mates, Mating, Multi, Percy pretty much takes Stiles' place, Sentient nemeton, Smut, Stiles is Percy, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletGoddess12/pseuds/ScarletGoddess12
Summary: He always thought he was a normal kid but all that changes one summer as he finds out he is a demigod, the Son of Poseidon. Zeus' Master Lightning Bolt had been stolen and he is the prime suspect, even through he didn't know he was a demigod yet or anywhere near Olympus. Now he and his new friends have ten days to find and return Zeus' property and bring peace to a warning Mount Olympus. But to succeed on his quest, he will have to do more than catch the true thief. He must come to terms with the father, who abandoned him, sole the riddle of the Oracle, which warns him of betrayal by a friend, and unravel a treachery more powerful then the gods themselves.
Series: The Teen Demigod [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133678
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Teen Demigod: The Lightning Thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day that Perseus Stilinski was born, the sentient being of the Beacon Hills' Nemeton transfer the rest of the pure Nemeton Magic into him, which merged with him.

* * *

The Nemeton in the Beacon Hills are the long living Nemeton in the world and because of that, it had became sentient over the years. A few years ago, the Nemeton was corrupt by a coven of dark witches that wanted power but it just ended up with coven dead and the Nemeton cut down, leaving only a stump.

The sentient being of the Nemeton kept as much of the Nemeton magic pure from the corruption that the coven of witches did and waited until someone to be born to host the pure Nemeton magic in their body. But they had to wait for a years for the rightful host for the pure Nemeton magic. But then one night on April 8th, 1993, they sensed the rightful host had been born and went to them.

Nemeton had appeared into a hospital room, a woman was asleep on a hospital bed with a hospital crib near the baby, which held a newborn baby boy. Nemeton made their way towards the hospital bed and looked down at the sleep newborn baby, they could sense that the baby was demigod due to the divinity coming from him.

Nemeton gathered all of the pure Nemeton magic into a big ball before making it into a small orb that then flew towards into newborn, lowing down to the small body and sinking inside the body before merging with the newborn baby. The baby's body glowed as the magic merged with him but it was fully merged, the glowed faded away.

"I really hope the Nemeton magic will help you in your adventures and with your destiny, Little Sea Prince." Nemeton said before they faded away with a smile. They were happy to know that later on the future that the little demigod will purify the dark magic of the Nemeton and absorb into him.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or Percy Jackson.**

**Percy's Nemeton Abilities:**

**Spell Casting:** Due to pure magic running through his body, he is able to cast spells like a witch.

 **Energy Manipulation:** He can create, shape, and manipulate create energy. Can do energy attacks, energy constructs and etc.. 

**Healing:** Using the pure magic running through his body, he is able to heal, even those close to death and those that are cursed by dark objects.


End file.
